The installation and/or repair of devices which are mounted on a vertical surface is rendered more difficult because there is no convenient area to place tools and equipment needed to complete the job. For example, in the installation and/or repair of circuit breaker panels, the electrician may place his tools and component parts of the panel on the floor. Every time a new tool is needed or component part must be inserted into the panel, the electrician must stop work, reach down to the floor and obtain the tool or component part, and then stand erect to begin work again. This procedure results in considerable loss of work time.
Electricians often wear tool belts to house at least some of the tools needed to install or repair a circuit breaker panel. The tool belts are typically worn around the waist and a variety of slots and pockets for holding hammers, pliers, screwdrivers and the like.
While such tool belts are useful for keeping the tools off the floor, they do not provide a place for easy access to the component parts of the circuit breaker. All too often the electrician places the component parts on the horizontally extending ledge of the circuit breaker panel. However, the area formed by the horizontally extending ledge is inadequate to store all the component parts needed during a routine installation and/or repair. In addition, component parts stored in this area can interfere with the electricians movements within the panel and can result in the component parts accidentally falling to the ground.
It would, therefore, be of considerable benefit to provide a convenient place for storing tools and component parts of a device to be installed on a wall, such as, for example, a circuit breaker panel which can be readily installed and removed as desired.